Oginome Yoko
|birthplace = Kashiwa, |zodiac = |bloodtype = B |active = 1979-Present |occupation = Singer |genre = J-Pop |acts = Milk |label = Victor Entertainment |blog = oginome |twitter = }} (荻野目洋子) is a Japanese pop singer, actress and former voice actress. She is also the younger sister of actress Oginome Keiko. She made her singing debut as a member of the pop trio, Milk. She later made her solo debut in 1984 but didn't gain much popularity until 1985's Dancing Hero 「Eat You Up」. She is married to tennis player, Tsujino Ryuso, and has three children. Profile *'Name': Oginome Yoko (荻野目洋子) *'Legal Name': Tsujino Yoko (辻野洋子) *'Nickname': Oginome-chan (荻野目ちゃん) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Kashiwa, Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Zodiac': Discography Albums= Studio Albums # 1984.09.05 Teens Romance # 1985.03.05 Freesia no Ame # 1985.09.05 Kaigara Terrace # 1986.04.21 Raspberry no Kaze # 1986.12.16 NON-STOPPER # 1987.07.16 246 Connection # 1988.08.24 CD-RIDER # 1988.12.17 VERGE OF LOVE (ヴァージ・オブ・ラヴ) # 1989.11.21 FAIR TENSION # 1990.08.21 KNOCK ON MY DOOR # 1991.07.03 TRUST Me # 1992.06.03 Ryuukoukasha # 1992.11.21 NUDIST # 1994.12.16 SCANDAL # 1997.12.17 chains Mini-Album # 1986.08.05 Heartbeat Express Cover Albums # 2006.02.22 VOICE NOVA # 2009.11.25 Songs & Voice # 2014.08.20 Dear Pop Singer. Best Albums # 1985.12.25 Oginome Yoko The Best # 1987.12.16 CD FILE VOL.1 # 1987.12.16 CD FILE VOL.2 # 1987.12.19 POP GROOVER The Best # 1989.03.21 CD FILE VOL.3 # 1990.12.16 '91 OGINOME COLLECTION # 1991.12.21 BEST COLLECTION '92 # 1992.12.16 best hits non stop clubmix # 1993.07.21 DE-LUXE Oginome Yoko Ugo Ugo with Louga # 1995.06.28 History # 2005.03.24 Oginome Yoko Best Selection 「Best of」 # 2009.09.16 OGINOME YOKO GOLDEN☆BEST (荻野目洋子 ゴールデン☆ベスト) Box Sets # 2009.12.23 SUPER GROOVER THE BOX-THE PERFECT SINGLES ［25TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL］ # 2010.03.24 Original Album Collection The BOX 「25th Anniversary Special」 (オリジナル・アルバム・コレクション The BOX Anniversary Special) |-| Singles= Singles # 1984.04.03 Mirai Kouka -Sailing- (未来航海 －Sailing－) # 1984.07.21 Sayonara Kara Hajimaru Monogatari (さよならから始まる物語) # 1984.11.05 December Memory (ディセンバー・メモリー) # 1985.02.21 Mukokuseki Romance # 1985.05.21 Koishite Caribbean # 1985.08.05 Kokoro ni Mama ni ~I'm just a lady~ # 1985.11.21 Dancing Hero (Eat You Up) # 1986.03.26 Flamingo in Paradise # 1986.06.10 Dance Beat wa Yoake Made # 1986.10.29 Roppongi Junjouha # 1987.03.03 Wangan Taiyou Zoku # 1987.06.21 Sayonara no Kajitsutachi # 1987.10.27 Kitakaze no Carol # 1988.01.21 Stranger tonight # 1988.04.27 Stardust Dream # 1988.07.21 DEAR ~Cobalt no Katana e~ # 1989.01.18 Verge of Love # 1989.06.07 Shounan Heartbreak # 1989.09.27 YOU'RE MY LIFE # 1990.06.27 Gallery # 1990.12.05 Shounen no Hitomi ni... # 1991.06.05 Bijo to Yajuu # 1991.12.16 Nee # 1992.03.27 STEAL YOUR LOVE # 1992.05.08 Coffee Rumba (as YO-CO) # 1992.07.01 Romantic ni Aishite # 1993.05.21 Yumemiru PLANET # 1993.06.23 TOKYO GIRL # 1993.08.21 Romance # 1993.11.21 PASSAGES OF TIME (HOT NEW VERSION) # 1993.12.01 Mystery In Love # 1994.02.09 Kyou Kara Hajimeyou (今日から始めよう) (with Murata Kazuhito) # 1994.11.23 Koi no Hallelujah # 1995.06.21 Koufuku e no Jikan # 1995.08.23 Ashita wa Hareru! # 1997.03.21 LOOK UP TO THE SKY # 1997.08.21 Make It On My Own # 1997.11.21 from my Garden # 1999.06.23 WE'LL BE TOGETHER # 1999.11.20 Feeling (with Murata Rejin) # 2001.10.24 LOVE Filmography *1983 Miyuki (Wakamatsu Miyuki) *1986 Bari Bari Denstu (Ito Ai) *198X Ugo Ugo Ruga (Planet-chan) Gallery Oginome_yoko_in_80s_p1.jpg External Links *Official Blog *Official Site *Oficial Twitter Category:Female Category:1968 Births Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type B Category:Soloists Category:Female Soloists Category:Solo Idols Category:1979 Debuts Category:1984 Debuts Category:37th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen Participants